fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Starlight☆Prince PreCure
"The Stars will guide you to a better universe." - The main slogan of the series WARNING: '''This series will contain scenes of violence, drug use, mentions of bullying/suicide, alcoholic drinking, and more. Viewers discretion is advised! aka Starlight☆Prince Pretty Cure 'is a magical boy Pretty Cure installment created by CureKurogane and produced by Toei Animation and Izumi Todo, developed for Netflix. It is set to premiere on February 3rd, 2020 and it will be the first Pretty Cure series to be aired on Netflix to be dubbed in its original Japanese language. The main themes of this series are princes, stars/astrology, planets, strength, and bonding. This series will be the first PreCure installment to tackle serious issues such as death, bullying, divorce, abuse, etc. Production Synopsis Life... it's not always sunshine and rainbows. Every single day you get up to the same problems that occur within the moments of your years. Pain, Hurt, Anger, Sadness. All of the darkness that traps you like a prison that will never let you out. That's when I felt like during those years. No silver of happiness has ever traced through my life, only despair, and loneliness. Losing a mother to suicide and having a father who doesn't acknowledge you, everything around me had been bleak. However, my grandfather has always had me watch the night sky, looking at the small stars that twinkled in the sky and one night he has told me, "The stars will guide you to a better universe and a lead you a better life." At first, I didn't understand and I was so young and hurt, I didn't want to listen to the old man's words. Until now... As I got older, I looked into the beautiful starry sky, thinking about the words my grandfather has told me and wondering how the stars that are far away can help someone like me go through the things I have gone through and that's when everything changed for me, A mysterious meteor fell from the sky and crashed right in front of my home and as I got close to it... it was nothing but a fluffball who names herself Plua who has come from the Star World. She informed me that she was on a mission to help find the legendary Starlight Princes who had scattered mystical items called the Royal Seiza Keys which embody cosmic deities called the Constellation Symbols. Twelve of them are named the Golden Seiza Keys which are the most powerful of all keys. They were scattered for a reason and that reason was the Black Hunters, dark spirits who are bent in plunging the whole universe into darkness and the only way for them to do it is to gain all of the Royal Seiza Keys as well as the Golden Seiza Keys and destroy all of the stars of the universe. That's when it hit me... what my grandfather had said about the stars guiding to a better universe... they are the reasons why I'm living, why Earth has evolved and how it made people feel comfort from them. They allow young kids to make wishes and unleash their imagination. I didn't want that to happen... I didn't want the world to reach its end, only to have people look upwards and say, "everything's going to be alright." My name is Hishido Gao. I'm a third-year high school student, and this is the story... of how I became a Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure * / Gao is a third-year student at Jyuuseioh High School who is shown to be distant from others. After his mother committed suicide when he was young due to his father neglecting the family, he had been living with his paternal grandfather, Shouzo who had been making sure that he didn't get himself into trouble. He was quite short-tempered prior to the series until his grandfather gave him a guitar on his birthday to help out with his anger in which helped. Aside from that, Gao had started to take a slight interest in stars after his grandfather had him do stargazing with him and has told him that "The stars will guide you a better universe and lead you a better life" which he didn't understand at first until the Black Hunters sought of taking the Royal Seiza Keys and eliminate all of the stars of the universe. With the Leo Star Key, Gao transforms into the Prince of the Fire Star, Cure Flamme. He represents the symbol and planet of Mars. * / Atsushi is a second-year student at Jyuuseioh High School who is shown to be the most happy-go-lucky of all of the Cures. He enjoys cheering people up whenever people are having their bad days and most of the time he tries to make Gao smile. But underneath that cheerfulness, Atsushi has scars of his own past: he has come from a broken family where his father is a severe alcoholic who is very abusive to him and his mother brings men home and lets them abuse him alongside with her. Due to this, Atsushi was sent to live with his former junior-high teacher and tries his best in bottling up his pain, With his Pegasus Star Key, Atsushi transforms into the Prince of the Light Star, Cure Nova. He represents the symbol and planet of Venus. * / Sena is a second-year student at Jyuuseioh High School and is one of the calmest of the team. He doesn't get angry as Gao does, but he isn't some pushover since he has been a victim of bullying since he was young because he is gay. Also, he lost his parents in a car accident two years ago and has been living on his own after he rejected in being taken in by anyone. Due to the loss of his family, he would often suffer through depression and once thought of committing suicide only for him to be stopped by Gao, thus having him taking a liking for him. With the Aquila Star Key, Sena transforms into the Prince of the Thunder Star, Cure Raiden. He represents the symbol and planet of Jupiter. * / Jou is a third-year at Jyuuseioh High School and is often straightforward. Like Gao, he had a bad temper and would often get into fights with people when he was younger, thus being put into martial arts by his uncle. This was due to the fact that his parents are in jail because they were drug addicts and dealers, putting Jou in danger in most times and was forced to watch someone overdose right in front of him, having the authorities take him away and his uncle gaining full custody of him. Jou tries his best in keeping the past behind him, but somehow it would start haunting him until Gao helps him ease his pain. With the Draco Star Key, Jou transforms into the Prince of the Wind Star, Cure Drake. He represents the symbol and planet of Uranus. * / Tatsuya is the last member of the Starlight Prince Cures. and a third-year student at Jyuuseioh High School, He comes from a very powerful family who are the founders of the Aose Group ran by his parents. He has a younger brother, Shouya in which his parents favor while Tatsuya was left in the shadows since he was the oldest, and it left him feeling like he wasn't loved, even though he gets along with his brother very well. When he first meets the Cures, he gives them the cold shoulder in which Gao calls him a 'rich jerk' but all he wanted was to get approval and the love from his parents. He manages to open up once he becomes part of the team and tells him his troubles with his family. With the Delphinus Star Key, Tatsuya transforms into the Prince of the Sea Star, Cure Ocean. He represents the symbol and planet of Neptune. Allies * The main mascot of the series. Plua is a white and pink fluffy creature who is from the Star World sent by Princess Stella to find the next Starlight Princes to fight the Black Hunters before they eliminate the whole universe. She strongly resembles Kirby from the Kirby series and ends her sentences with "'-'kira". * The princess and heir of the Star World. Much is not known about the Princess, but it is shown that the Princess was the Keeper of the Royal Seiza Keys and after the original Starlight Princes were killed in battle against the Black Hunters, she sent the Noble Star Keys to Earth, where Gao and the others retrieved them and became the new Cures. * Gao's paternal grandfather and legal guardian. Shouzo is a very old-fashioned man who isn't afraid to let everyone know about how they should live their lives right. Despite his age, he is very active and he runs a karate dojo when Gao is in school and practices martial arts on his own. Shouzo cares deeply about Gao and is often concerned about his behavior due to him fighting as a Pretty Cure and when he did find out about his secret, he decides to help him with his duty. Black Hunters Supporting Characters Items * The main transformation device of the series, taking the form of a five-pointed star. To activate the transformation, the boys insert their Royal Star Keys and shout out, "Prince Change! Pretty Cure, Starlight Charge!". It is also used to perform attacks as well as summon abilities from the Royal Seiza Keys. * The Noble Star Keys are the main items the boys use to transform into their Cure Forms. They respond to the raw emotions that are worthy enough to become a Pretty Cure. Each Noble Star Key comes in the Cures' main color and differs from the Royal Seiza Keys. They are also used to perform the main Cures' attacks. * The Royal Seiza Keys are the main collectible items of the series. They are magical keys containing the spirit of a constellation which unlocks a special ability associated with the said constellation and they are the main source of the Star World. 12 of the Seiza Keys are called the Golden Seiza Keys and are said to be the most powerful of all because they contain the twelve Zodiac Spirits of the Constellations. Locations * * * Trivia Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Starlight☆Prince Pretty Cure